


Happily Ever After

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, happy future fic for everyone still dealing with tonight's news. This is my hug for the Chryed fandom on the night we found out that our beloved characters and actors will leave in November 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

~

The doorbell rang.

Feet scurried in worn slippers across the broad hallway, huffing and puffing to the doorway and when it opened a smile met her. A smile with short cropped hair, travel-stubble on its face and a sleeping girl nestled against the shoulder of an Oxford shirt.

“Hey, Mum.”

“Christian! My beautiful boy!” Lynda jumped forwards and gave her son the biggest hug ever, watching carefully for the sleeping girl in his arms. 

“How was the flight, dear? Where's that man of yours?”

“Good, yeah. Sy's just getting Michael out of the car. They gave us this big people carrier...How are things with Dad?”

“Fine, fine. I've quite resigned myself to the fact the old scum bag can't keep it in his pants. As long as there's no more secrets. It all comes out in the wash in the end. He's a nice lad though. Studies hard, plays football. He's looking forward to meeting you.”

“Never thought I'd have a brother.”

“And I never thought I'd have a stepson while I was still married. Now let me have a look at her. Oh my! Look at how much she's grown.”

“Poor thing's exhausted,” Christian glanced at her and a broad smile fell over his face. He couldn't help it. Yas has always been his little girl. Michael – or Mik'ail as Zainab called him – had always been more clingy with Syed which was funny since technically Yasmin was Syed's and Michael was his, but they didn't look at things that way.

“Sorry I'm here, I'm here!” Syed came jogging up out of the dark. “Couldn't work the car seat,” He explained as he carried a boy who couldn't be more than two on his hip. “He's just coming round. Still confused, I think.”

“Yes, well, jetlag will do that. Come on in, out of the cold. Do you need to get your bags?”

“We'll get them in a minute,” Christian insisted. “First though I think these two need their beds.”

“Right then. They're together, if that's ok, in the room opposite yours. We bought toddler beds specially. Matty helped pick them out.”

“And how exactly did you manage to get a fifteen year old baby shopping?”

“Bribery,” Lynda shrugged. “I promised him you'd pick him up from school on Friday.”

“I'll have the kids with me,” Christian warned, “Friday's prayer day. Syed will be at mosque and that's about a three hour round trip from here. I checked on google maps.”

“I'm standing right here, Christian,” Syed reminded him. “He probably just wants his big brother. Tamwar was the same, once.”

“See, that sensible young man of yours understands and don't worry about the kids, your father and I will see to them. You're only here a few weeks, you have to let us spoil them at least a little bit. Matty just wants to show off his stunningly cool and handsome older brother to all of his school friends.”

“And his Mum's fine about this?”

“We manage,” Linda explained vaguely. The next ten minutes was spent putting the kids to bed, saying goodnight to them and promising them their Daddies would be right across the hall. They were so sleepy from travelling that both were quickly out like a light. 

“They're so adorable! Oh, I'm so happy you two made a go of it. Anyone who thinks being gay is wrong just has to look at how perfect you two are for each other to change their mind.

“Careful,” Syed warned, “You haven't seen us arguing over whose turn it is to take the bin out.”

Christian ducked his head and laughed, bit his lip, grinned. 'Making up' ran through his head and he saw Syed glance at him sideways.

“Where is Roger, anyway?” Syed asked as they shut the kids bedroom door. “Is he outside?”

“Taking his son to the bowling alley. At least he makes an effort. Not like that mother of his,” Linda sniffed. “Christian why don't you get your bags.”

“I'll help.” Syed insisted.

“I was going to show you to your room,” Linda pouted.

“Christian and I work well as a team. It'll be quicker with the two of us.

 

And it was. In only a matter of minutes all three suitcases were unpacked and unloaded and being carried down to their bedroom where Linda held open the door.

“I'm afraid its still the old Queen size in here. No pun intended but I'm sure Christian can manage to make something of it.”

“You know me so well,” Christian quipped. “And thanks for, you know...”

“Letting us share,” Syed filled in.

“Oh please! You're married! In fact you two are worse than most of the long-married straight couples, I know. I mean honestly, sleeping in separate beds, I ask you,” Linda's jowls quaked.

“Remember that first time we stayed over with Mum and Dad,” Syed smiled.

“And I had to sleep on the sofa,” Christian put in.

“You what?!” Linda exploded. “Sleeping on the sofa, indeed!”

But neither Syed nor Christian heard her, so absorbed were they in each other. “And you kept coming down to see me.” Christian's expression was cheeky and Linda rolled her eyes.

“I think I can see where this is going,” She muttered.

“And in the end Mum got so fed up she let us sleep together anyway.”

Christian took a step closer and lifted Syed's hand into his own. “I love you so much, you know.”

“I love you too.”

“Really? And the suburb thing?”

“I have to admit, I wasn't sure at first but I like it now. Its a good neighbourhood, good schools for the kids, a nice park nearby...its good. I mean the old place was fine, it got us out of Walford and gave us more space for Yasmin but this one, this one feels like a home...and now we can look forward to having a break for a few days now the stress of the move is over and done with and chill. Spend some time on each other.”

“Good. As long as you understand that its your turn to make dinner when we get back.”

“It is not! I made dinner the night we left.”

“Which was before midnight which technically makes it the night before we left.”

“Oh please, the flight was in the middle of the night.”

“It must be your turn to cook because its my turn to do the school run.

“Liar,” Christian teased. “You just want to do the school run so you can perve at that Year Five teacher you've got a crush on. Bet you wish Yasmin was old enough for his class.”

“I do not have a crush on him!” Syed denied but the way the tips of his ears glowed rouge gave him away.

Quietly, Linda made her retreat and closed the door behind her.

“Tell you what,” Christian smiled. “Why don't I put on a tie and some glasses and you can pretend...”

“Your mother's here. No, she's not. Where did Linda go?”

“I told you, Syed. She knows me too well. Now, please tell me you packed the lube at the top of our suitcase.”

“Is that the suitcase for clothes or the suitcase for sex toys?” Syed asked deadpan and Christian fell into a laugh. A huge gaping belly laugh that had his grab Syed and hug him for life and spin him around.

“Christian! Honestly, put me down! I'd rather do Salaat without travel sickness. What was that for!”

“For being the love of my life.”

“Oh.”

“Think you can cope with that?”

“Yeah. Just about.” Syed smiled. “Backatcha.”

~


End file.
